


Persistenti baci

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Tezuka non è in grado di abituarsi ai baci di Atobe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Persistenti baci  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Oral sex

Tezuka ancora non poteva credere che dopo tutto quel tempo le labbra di Atobe ancora riuscissero a sconvolgergli la mente. Era come se il suo fisico mai si fosse abituato ai persistenti baci del coetaneo che tormentavano ogni angolo del suo corpo, dal collo dove iniziava sempre a baciarlo con quella passione incredibile, fino a raggiungere le sue parti più intime che non aveva mai concesso a nessun altro e mai l’avrebbe fatto.  
Era dominato da quelle carezzevoli labbra, dolci e allo stesso tempo la cosa più lussuriosa dell’intero universo e quando veniva in contatto con la sua erezione finiva con l’essere catturato in una rete di passione.  
Lo succhiava avidamente come se avesse tutta l’intenzione di stremarlo ed era quello che riusciva a fare, ogni volta la sua mente andava ripetutamente in tumulto ritrovandosi a gemere e chiamare il nome di Atobe senza il benché minimo controllo.  
Veniva travolto dall’ex rivale e ora suo amante, che gli faceva provare un piacere unico, intenso e veemente. Tezuka alla fine non desiderava altro che essere posseduto da quella bocca magica e sensazionale che gli faceva provare ogni volta degli orgasmi talmente vigorosi da farlo rimanere sempre senza fiato.


End file.
